Coming Back
by Rae1738
Summary: "Parker is back." Seth trailed off at the surprised look on Sam's face but Embry didn't hesitate to jump in. 'Wait- You mean Parker Adams, as in Paul's ex-girlfriend, that Parker?" Paul's ex is back in town and she doesn't want anything to do with Paul or any other La Push members. But Paul just imprinted on her. So what happens next?


Pulling up to my dad's little run down house that sits right on the border of Forks makes my stomach flip. It's been five years since I've been here and if I'm honest…. I never thought I would be back. My dad and I were never close. He's a drunk and I had bigger plans than to take care of him my entire life. But fate had to be a bitch and decided to change my life plan for me. Once I graduated college I had planned to find my own place and work as a librarian. Sue Clearwater changed that when she called me to tell me that my dad was sick and not doing well. I found out that there was a librarian spot at the reservation and my plans changed. I didn't agree that quick but when my mom told me she wanted to move in with her boyfriend my plans were decided for me.

It's not that I hated Forks or the Reservation. In fact, once I moved in with my mom I realized how much I preferred living in a small town compared to a big city. I had few friends from Forks but I lived so close to the reservation most of my friends were from the reservation. I hung out with Jared Cameron, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, and Leah's cousin Emily when she came to visit. Leah and I were so close that it had been pre-determined that I would be her maid of honor, whether the groom was Sam or not. But we both agreed that Sam was the one. We all blended together like a misfit family, and I thought of them as my family since mine was so crappy. I spent more time with them and the Clearwater's than I ever did in my own house. The only time we grew distant was when I first started to date Paul Lahote. He wasn't friends with the same people as me but as we grew more serious he grew closer to my friends as well. You could always find one of us if not both with someone from the group. Leah thought that Paul was a hot head, and he could be a little bit, but she didn't know him like I did. She didn't understand him like I did. Or I thought I did. Paul and I both had shitty home lives. We both understood what it meant to be independent and alone. We also both knew what it meant to have an alcoholic for a dad and we bonded over it all. We grew close, extremely close and after a year of being inseparable he asked me out. I just knew that one day we'd get married.

I was delusional. No one has a perfect group of friends. No one has a fairy tale love story, and one day everyone learns that the only person looking out for you is yourself. I couldn't lie and say that me moving away came out of the blue and that it was devastating to leave this place behind. Because if I said that then I'd be lying. Things got so bad at home and then with my friends that I started to avoid the reservation. When things collapsed with Paul I begged my mom to take me in. And if I had my way I would have never came back but that bitch fate had different plans. Although my Dad and I have never had a steady relationship, I couldn't just leave him here to rot. His is health declining and he didnt have a job. I worried about him, and if that meant changing my plans for a few years then so be it. So here I am. Sitting in my car, staring at my dad's two bedroom house, and praying for the rain to swallow me whole. My dad's house looked exactly the same, from the black shutters to the fading yellow paint. Even the porch swing was still there. His yard looked nice but the grass needed to be cut soon. I could tell that he had recently trimmed the bushes and I knew I would have to talk to him about that. He shouldn't be doing work like that in his condition, it probably only tired him out more. Things were going to have to change and I didn't think he'd like it.

My Dad must have heard my car pull up. Before I could turn around and drive off I saw him open the door and stare out at me. I couldn't avoid it any longer, I was home.

"Hi Dad." I shouted over to him as I pulled my two duffle bags from my car and rushed up the front steps. I wiped my feet and pushed past him into the house. Chuckling he shut the door and we faced each other. We both took in the other's appearances. He looked rough. Dark circles under his eyes, an oxygen cord and tank that trailed down from his nose to the floor, and pale. He's lost a lot of weight which has left him looking frail. Not like the man I used to know at all. When he pulled me into a hug I could feel all his bones, it felt like I could break him if I squeezed just a little harder. How could I have stayed away? How could I let him get this way?

"Hey baby, I'm glad your back." I wasn't but I wouldn't let my dad know that.

"Me too, let me go put my stuff in my bedroom and we can catch up okay?" He nodded and made his way to the couch.

When I walked into my old bedroom I felt the air leave my lungs. Nothing has changed. The walls were still an obnoxious teal blue and covered with posters and pictures. I walked up to the wall with the collage of photos and ran my hand over one with Paul. His arm draped over my shoulder and my head titled back in laughter. I can't remember what I was laughing at but Paul's only focus was on me. The next picture showed Leah and Sam sitting on a bench. Sam was kissing Leah's forehead and both had their eyes closed. I caught the moment by chance a week or two before everything went to shit. I had printed a copy for Leah but never got the chance to give her one. The others were much the same. Happier times between us all caught on film. Jared and Sam laughing on the beach, Leah and Emily smiling in front of the movie theater, and a lot of me with each of them. Stepping away from them I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. At least I had friends in high school, some don't at all and that would have been much worse. I think. After reminiscing for a little bit I walked back out to the living room with my dad.

"So kiddo tell me what's been going on?"

'Not much, Sue called and told me a spot was open in the library here. Since I wasn't getting much luck California I figured I would come give it a shot."

'Ah, so that explains the phone call asking to come home. Well I'm proud of you, first person in the family to graduate college. I bet working at the reservation library will be good for you. I know I'm happy your home." I only smiled and nodded, turning my attention to the baseball game on television. My dad didn't come to my graduation from UC Berkeley. In fact when I told him I was going it led to a huge fight between us. One that sent me packing for Paul's house.

"Are you hungry? I ordered a pizza, I just need to go pick it up. I got pepperoni, your favorite." I smiled and stood up.

"That sounds perfect. I'll go pick it up and then tomorrow I'll go to the grocery store. How about that?" On the way to the pizza place I noticed all my old favorite places and I noticed that few of them have changed. It made me happy. When I pulled up to the store and rushed in I noticed Sue Clearwater talking to a giant man. They both looked over at me when I walked in and Sue's face lit up in recognition.

"Parker! Oh it is good to see you! I didn't know you were getting in today! How was your trip?" She pulled me into her and I relaxed in to the hug. I missed Sue.

"It was fine, I'm just glad to be back. I know I sent you a card and I called but Sue I am sorry about Harry." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

'Oh honey, I know. The flowers you sent were beautiful. Harry would be so proud of you and happy your home! Now Seth go get that order." I gaped at the guy behind the counter.

"Seth? You're huge! How did that happen? Sue what are you feeding your children?" Seth laughed before jumping over the counter and wrapping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey you've been gone for five years, of course I grew up." I stayed and caught up with the two of them a little longer before I made my excuses.

"I will see you guy's later, bye!" Sue turned to Seth.

"Who's going to tell the gang that Parker is back?" Sue wasn't sure how it would go over for the pack that Parker was back. She knew they stopped talking to her because of the tribe secret. It wasn't easy on anyone to just stop talking to the poor girl but it is what was best for her and the pack.

"I have patrol with Jared and Leah tonight so it will come out then. I think I'm going to head over to the garage and let Sam know though." Sue nodded and watched as her son headed off to the garage.

At the garage Seth greeted Sam, Jake, and Embry. All who are closing up for the day.

"Hey Seth." Seth nods at Jake before turning his attention to Sam.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." Seth didn't think it was that big of a deal that Parker was back but he knew that Paul had a temper. Maybe Sam could give him a head up.

"Parker is back. She moved back in with her dad and got the job at the library. Mom thought you should know." Seth trailed off at the surprised look on Sam's face but Embry didn't hesitate to jump in.

'Wait- You mean Parker Adams, as in Paul's ex-girlfriend, that Parker?" Seth only nodded before Embry shook his head.

"I don't see this ending well."

"What's the big deal? She got a grudge or something?" By now Jake had joined the conversation and was wiping off his hands when Sam sat down.

"No, no Parker isn't or wasn't like that. It's just well Paul loved her and when he phased…."

"He wasn't allowed to see her and had to end things. That's why he hates the idea of imprinting so much." Jake would understand more than anyone what Paul went through.

"Yeah but Paul didn't know how to end things and didn't know what to tell her. It got ugly." Sam remembered telling Emily about what happened and how upset she was. She couldn't believe Sam let Paul do something like that. But Sam didn't know how to do it any other way. Sam missed Parker and hated how they had to stop talking to her but she wasn't a part of the tribe. He wasn't sure how Paul would take the news. Sam didn't think that Paul was over Parker but Paul would never tell him if he wasn't.

"I'll talk to Paul tomorrow. Maybe you could tell Leah and Jared tonight while on patrol. Parker isn't one to cause any problems but she is an outsider coming to the reservation so we need to be careful." We all agreed and went on our way.

The next morning I was unpacking groceries as the doorbell rang. I knew my dad was getting ready so I went to answer it. I wish i hadn't.

"Paul…" I cleared my throat to get the breathless sound to go away as Paul just stared at me. My dad walked up behind us and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Paul I forgot you were coming to finish the yard today. I got distracted by my baby being home." I could hear my dad bragging about me being home but I couldn't move. My eyes were glued to Paul and I couldn't tear them away. It was like I had tunnel vision, and I knew that I should look away, just walk away but I just fucking couldn't.

Paul wasn't expecting for her to answer the door. He'd been helping Mr. Adams run his errands and take care of his yard since Parker left. This was just like one of those times. He knocked, chat a little, and then get to work unless Mr. Adams needed to go somewhere. She wasn't supposed to answer the door. But she did and I, Jesus, I imprinted on her. It was her all along. I pushed her away because I was told I could imprint on someone else. It killed me and I know it fucked her up and I just fucking imprinted on her. I can't look away, I want to tell her that I love her that I've always loved her but I can't form any words. I can't even pull my eyes off of her to acknowledge her dad. I can only look at her. She's the only thing that matters in that moment. I wanted to know what she was thinking, I wanted to know how school was, and I wanted to re learn everything about her. I wanted to pull her towards me and kiss her senseless. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, that I shouldn't have ended things the way I did. I shouldn't have ended them at all. Finally, after an awkward silence between the three of us I was able to clear my throat. Without taking my eyes off of her I addressed Mr. Adams.

"I can come back a different day Mr. Adams if you need me to. I know you would like to enjoy your visit with Parker." When I did manage to pull my eyes off of her and back to him I saw that he was beaming from ear to ear. If I wasn't too busy panicking about her leaving, then I would have noticed his look.

"She's staying Paul, my little girl moved back home." My eyes shot back to Parker's green ones and I saw her uncertainty in them.

"Y-yeah I uh. I've moved back."

"Oh, that's good. Good, I…we missed you." Parker snapped out of her daze at Paul's words and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Daddy, I have to go now but your lunch is in the fridge and I will see you later. Ok?" I kissed his cheek and pushed myself past Paul to my car. I didn't get far before I heard Paul calling my name.

"Parker wait! Hey would you want to-"I turned to face him so fast that I thought I'd given myself whiplash.

"Go to hell Paul Lahote."


End file.
